You Are My Eden Fantasy
by Lima's Angel
Summary: Quand Blaine trouve un petit boulot à New York, ce n'est pas spécialement le genre de job qu'il espérait. Mais bon il faut bien faire avec, et ce n'est pas pour déplaire à Kurt, surtout quand des sextoys son inclus dans l'affaire. Fiction écrite suite à un Prompt de Noémie (HazelAndGlazs).


_**You are my Eden Fantasy**_

_Prompt donné par __hazelandglasz__: Blaine se trouve un petit boulot à NY et Kurt est super fier, sauf que Blaine ne veut pas lui dire ce que c'est - jusqu'à ce que Kurt découvre (par hasard, par Santana, comme tu veux) qu'il s'est trouvé un boulot de vendeur dans un sex-shop_

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui serons sûrement très présente ! _

_PS : Le titre vient du nom du site qui vent le sextoy utiliser dans cet OS, c'est plus précisément ce modèle : www . Edenfantasys anal-toys / anal-probes / sapphire-falls _

-Sérieusement, Blainers, faudrait que tu m'explique un jour comment tu fais pour gagner autant avec ton petit boulot ! J'en cumule trois et je gagne toujours pas autant que toi ! S'exclama Santana.

-Peut être que si tu te comportais plus gentiment avec tes boss tu gagnerais plus. Répliqua sarcastiquement Blaine.

-Ouais mais tu me connais, pas capable de fermer ma gueule une seconde. Non, mes pronostiques sont, soit tu as tapé dans l'œil de ton patron, soit tu fais le tapin le soir en étant très discret. Dis moi que ce n'est pas la deuxième solution, s'il te plais, on a déjà eut un gigolo dans cette baraque et ça c'est plutôt mal fini. 

-San, fout lui la paix, OK ? S'il ne veut pas en parler c'est son droit ! Intervint alors Kurt. Tu peux pas te contenter d'arrêter de foutre ton nez dans les affaires des autres, ça te tuerais ou quoi ?!

-Wow, calme Kurtsie, désolée je voulais pas t'énerver. Je me pose des questions c'est tout. C'que tu peux être susceptible !

Et à ces mots elle se leva et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mettant sa musique à fond.

-Tu devrais peut être arrêté de te confronter à elle. Je n'ai absolument rien contre Rihanna, mais j'en ai un peu marre de l'entendre à force. Fit remarquer Blaine à Kurt. 

-Blaine, si tu veux survivre dans cette appart' il va falloir que tu commence à tenir tête à Santana. Le prévint Kurt

-Et si la solution c'était justement le contraire ? Peut être que si on allait dans son sens elle arrêterait d'être aussi chiante.

-Si tu commence à aller dans son sens tu n'en aura jamais fini. Crois moi, je l'ai connu pendant la plupart de mes années lycée, et je vis avec elle pendant maintenant presque un an. Quand elle veut quelque chose elle l'obtient, peu importe le prix à payer. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de te lister toutes les raisons de pourquoi tu ne devrais pas te laissé faire par cette vipère, mais présentement il faut que j'aille rejoindre Stacy au théâtre. 

-Ok, t'inquiète pas, je te promets de me méfié d'elle , en attendant que tu revienne triomphant de ton audition. Le rassura Blaine, lui donnant un baiser avant qu'il ne se sauve. Merde ! Lui cria t-il quand Kurt passa la porte .

Juste a ce moment là, Santana ressortie de sa chambre, un étrange objet en main qui fit monter le rouge au oreilles de Blaine. 

-Où.. Où est ce que t'as trouvé ça ? Lui demanda t-il, en bafouillant.

-Oh, c'est à toi? Je me disais bien, je me rappelais pas avoir acheté un god anal dernièrement. Je te pensais pas comme ça, Blaine. Kurt est un si mauvais coup que ça ? Le taquina t-elle.

- Non ! Kurt est le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu ! Se défendit-il, rougissant encore plus en se rendant compte de ses mots. Mais c'est pas la question : tu peux m'expliquer pour quelles raisons tu as fouiller dans ma chambre ?

- Les colocs doivent tout savoir l'un de l'autre ! Répliqua Santana.

- Et tu peux pas juste le faire en me posant des questions ? C'est MES affaires, Santana, j'ai des choses privées là dedans ! Tu n'as en aucun cas le droit d'y fouiller ! Et j'avais planqué ça dans un tiroir fermé à clé, clé que j'avais caché d'ailleurs ! Se défendit Blaine

-Désolée, mais mettre une clé au sommet d'une armoire j'appelle pas ça cacher. Lui dit Santana. Bon maintenant dis moi où est ce que tu a eu ça ? Toi et Kurt ne semblez pas vraiment le genre de couple à utiliser des jouers au lit.

-On ne l'est pas vraiment... C'est un cadeau... Expliqua Blaine

Santana le regarda surprise.

- Qui t'aurais offert un cadeau pareil ? Quoi que, Cooper à l'air d'être ce genre de frère...

-Non, c'est pas Cooper qui m'as offert ça, même si tu a raison ce serait bien son genre. C'est un cadeau du boulot... Voilà comment je gagne beaucoup plus que toi... Je bosse dans un sexshop . Lui avoua Blaine, un peu honteux.

Santana resta bouche bée pendant un moment.

-Et ben, Blainers ! New York t'a vraiment transformé ! Le charia t-elle gentiment. Mais tu devrais peut être le dire à Kurt. Continua t-elle

-J'suis pas sur qu'il le prendrait très bien...

-T'en sais rien. Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Peut être qu'il serait même d'accord pour tester ce joujou avec toi. Continua t-elle, en lui plaçant le god dans les mains.

-T'as l'air sur de toi. Remarqua Blaine

-Disons que Kurtie ne sait pas vraiment tenir sa langue quand il est bourré. Et que mes questions « vérités » ne sont pas exactement tout publics. Dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce encore une fois. Penses-y ! Lui cria t-elle a travers la porte .

Et c'est ce que Blaine fit, alors qu'il rangeait de nouveau le plug dans son tiroir, cachant mieux la clé cette fois. Il laissa quelques jours passés avant de finalement parler de son job à Kurt. Celui ci réagit beaucoup mieux que ce que Blaine avait espérer, et il était même très intéressé par ce qu'impliquait son métier.

-En gros, je m'occupe de la caisse et je conseil les gens sur certains produits. Et pour les conseillés je doit connaître les produits, évidement. Lui expliqua Blaine

-Tu utilise des sextoys dans mon dos ? Demanda Kurt, surpris et ayant l'air aussi un peu vexé. 

-Non ! Le rassura Blaine. Non ! J'ai pas encore testé ce qu'il m'ont offert !

-Offert ? Attend, tu veux dire que en plus de te payer déjà très cher, il t'offrent des sextoys ?S'étonna Kurt

-Ça fait parti de mon métier, Kurt ! Je suis sensé les tester pour pouvoir conseillé les clients, il ne vont pas me faire payer pour travaillé quand même.

-Dans ce cas, on devrait faire en sorte que tu garde ton job. Dit Kurt, très sensuellement en le regardant dans les yeux. Pourquoi on ne testerait pas ces jouers ensemble ? Rajouta t-il en léchant ses lèvres d'une manière extrêmement suggestive.

-Tu...Tu le veux vraiment ? Bégaya Blaine, surpris de l'attitude de Kurt.

Kurt acquiesça avant de se rapprocher de Blaine, à quatre pattes sur le lit, en faisant bien attention de rouler des hanches pour aguicher son copain. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kurt aussi... déchaîné. Pas qu'il ne se montrait pas totalement libre de toute gènes quand ils faisaient l'amour, même sauvage de temps à autre, mais là c'était une lueur de luxure totalement différente qui brillait dans les yeux de Kurt. Il était sur le point de se jeter sur les lèvres du bouclé mais celui ci se leva pour aller chercher la clé du tiroir, sous le regard surpris et frustrer de Kurt.

-Si tu tiens vraiment a ce qu'on essaye ce jouer, tu va déjà devoir me laisser le prendre. Lui dit-il en ouvrant le tiroir, sortant le plug et du lubrifiant.

Kurt se saisit immédiatement du sextoy, le faisant tourner dans ses mains pour l'observer sous tous ses angles. Blaine pendant ce temps en avait profité pour se défaire de ses habits (encombrants).

-Je devrais peut être penser à passer ton CV à la boite. Lui dit Blaine d'un air taquin.

-Peut être. Répondit Kurt, faisant passé son regard sur tout le (parfait) corps nu de Blaine, arrêtant ses yeux sur son sexe tendu.

-Comment tu veux faire ça ? Lui demanda Blaine, se mettant à califourchon sur lui en s'attelant à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Et bien, tu as le choix : tu peux me regarder utiliser ce joli petit engin. Dit il en frôlant le god avec ses lèvres. Ou tu peux me torturer avec . Continua t-il en prenant cette fois ci une des boules dans sa bouche.

-Et bien les deux sont tentant, mais je vais prendre la dernière option car tu mérite que je te torture un peu vu la manière donc _tu_ n'arrête pas de _me _torturer. Répondit-il, lui prenant le jouer des mains, pour le reposer à côté du lubrifiant et ainsi avoir les mains libres pour le débarrassé de ses vêtements.

-Parfait. Totalement nu, et extrêmement dur, rien que pour moi. Déclara Blaine une fois que Kurt fut absolument déshabillé sur le lit , ses poignets plaquées des deux côtés de sa tête par les mains de Blaine. Tu va me laisser m'amuser maintenant, hein ? Demanda t-il à Kurt, en le regardant dans les yeux, un sourire taquin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Kurt acquiesça frénétiquement, plus qu'exciter, car Blaine s'amuser à frotter son sexe contre le sien.

-Bien. Dit Blaine, lâchant un des bras de Kurt pour pouvoir reprendre le plug. Il le fit passer sur le corps de Kurt pour le frustrer encore un peu plus, avant de le recouvrir de lubrifiant et de caresser gentiment son entrée, jusqu'à ce que Kurt le supplie de le « mettre immédiatement » en lui. Ce que Blaine fut très heureux de faire quand il vit la réaction et la pur expression de plaisir et de luxure qui s'afficha sur le visage de son âme sœur.

-T'aimes ça, hein ? Lui demanda Blaine, d'un air lubrique en commençant à faire des vas et viens avec le jouer.

Kurt ne répondit que par des gémissement, et Blaine ne pu résister à l'envie de le faire taire en l'embrassant.

-Plus vite. Murmura Kurt, contre les lèvres de Blaine.

Blaine obéit, faisant des mouvements plus frénétique avec sa main, tout en s'attaquant au cou de Kurt, l'embrassant, le suçant et le mordillant, rendant les gémissement de Kurt plus fort et plus fréquent. Ça ne pris pas longtemps avant que Blaine n'ai du mal à faire bouger le god en Kurt tellement ses chairs se resserraient autours, à deux doigt de l'orgasme. Il avait continué d'embrasser le corps de Kurt pendant ce temps, et il était maintenant en train d'embrasser son nombril, juste à la limite du commencement de la ligne de poils qui menait à son entre jambe. Il ralentit un peu les mouvements de sa main qui tenait le plug et utilisa son autre main pour prendre le sexe de Kurt. Il commença par embrasser lentement le gland avant de le prendre totalement en bouche. Il n'eut le temps que de faire deux va et viens avant de sentir Kurt jouir dans sa bouche, sentant la chaleur de son sperme sur sa langue, en appréciant la sensation avant de tout avaler.

-Je pense que je vais vraiment aimé ton nouveau job. Lui dit Kurt une fois qu'il eut retrouver son souffle, et qu'il étaient tout les deux sur le point de s'endormir, coller l'un à l'autre, le bras de Blaine entourant la taille de Kurt, leurs fronts appuyé l'un contre l'autre.

-Je pense que moi aussi. Approuva Blaine, avant de capturé ses lèvres pour un dernier baiser avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Voilou, j'espère que ça t'as plu Noémie chérie 3 :-) Et j'espère que ça vous a aussi plu chers lecteurs ;-)


End file.
